The Icarus Inferno
The Icarus Inferno, was a massive dragon attack led by, Selene Saphronia, as an act for revenge after,Queen Ambrosine captured, and executed Selene's beloved dragon Cajsa. It resulted in Icarus, now being called "The Badlands" History Prelude: 3 years after She gave birth to her son Alexio, Selene was summoned to have a meeting with, king Alexei of Sparta. He is almost immediately drawn to her, and arranges for her to marry him, which she does and during this marriage she gives birth to her second child, a girl she named Alethea. 6 years after giving birth, the kingdom is thrown into war with Icarus, and king Alexei recruit Selene's, brothers Symeon, Theseus, and Vangalis. Vangalis (who is secretly in love with Selene) pretends to be on friendly terms with king while fighting in battle. But one night before the battle he meets Selene in her chambers, he admits that he loves her and kisses her. In order to avoid Vangalis, she takes a trip to Dysis, where she meets a fortune teller, who tells her that she is in grave danger, and that someone who loves her entirely in going to lose their life trying to protect her. Selene is frightened by this, and believes that Vangalis is the one who is going to die protecting her. So she commands the general, to keep Vangalis in the kingdom during the battle, Vangalis is infuriated with Selene, and confronts her in her chambers. A heated argument ensues, She breaks down into tears and tells him her prophecy that she heard in Dysis. He tries to comfort her through his affections. Selene refuses initially, but Vangalis is aggressive. Selene says that she is unable to cheat on Alexei and asks him to stop, saying "It isn't right, it isn't right..." and Vangalis refuses to stop, saying, "I don't care, I don't care...i love you". They then have sex in her chamber bed. A week after there romantic encounter, Selene begins to show symptoms of influenza, and after she passes out at the winter feast, she becomes bedridden. Theseus calls Roza, in to help, and after further testing Roza reveals that Selene is actually pregnant. Alexei finds this out, and keeps Selene in the castle to keep her safe. But one night she sneaks out to see Vangalis, he is infuriated at her for sending him back to Tarja, a heated argument ensues, and Selene angrily tells him that she's pregnant, Vangalis is shocked by this, and agrees to stay with her until the baby comes, but Selene says that she doesn't know if the baby is his or not, Vangalis is disgusted by this, and says that he is staying with her no matter what. Selene ends up giving birth to twins, Dorian and Dorinda, but since she was not prepared for twins, her Geode was badly damaged and she slips into a coma. Vangalis is greatly effected by this, and falls into a deep depression. And during a battle, he gets distracted, and is mortally wounded, after this he is brought back to the kingdom, and after a heated argument he bitterly reveals that he is the biological father of Dorian and Dorinda, Alexei doesn't believe him, but before Vangalis can say more Symeon interrupts them, and tells them that Selene has woken up. 10 years later, the war is over and during a victory feast, Selene is still mad at Vangalis, for revealing there affair to Alexei, and during a toast, Alexei is fatally shot by a poisoned arrow, and almost immediently the feast is raided, and Selene is grabbed, Vangalis tries to free her, but she tells him to stop, and makes him promise to protect there children, tells him that she loves him, and is then taken away, and is transported to Icarus. Were she is greeted by Queen Ambrosine. On the queens order's she is publicly tied up, and in order to humiliate her, Ambrosine reveals to a large public crowd that Selene, had a son out of wedlock, and that she deserves to be punished. Selene thinks that Ambrosine brought her to Icarus to execute her, but to Selene's shock and horror, the gaurds bring out Selene's beloved dragon Cajsa, whom had went missing a few days earlier. Selene begs Ambrosine for mercy, and that she should kill her Selene and not Cajsa, Ambrosine insults Selene, by calling her "a poor excuse for queen" and that she is just a child wearing a crown. And on Ambrosine's order's, The executioner decapitates Cajsa, right in front of Selene, she is then taken away and locked in the dungeon, without food or water for a year in 20 A.C, Vangalis has not stopped searching for Selene, and after saciraficing a gaurd and, using a forbidden spell, he finds her in Icarus, going mad in a tower. He contacts, Roza, Euphemia, Khairis, Symeon, and Theseus, and tells them about her being captured, and that he will stop at Nothing to bring her home safely, They break into her dungeon, and free her from her shackles, she reunites with her friends, and after an akward encounter with Vagalis,